


Discreet Arrangements

by Brumeier



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Financial Issues, First Kiss, First Meetings, Hiking, Las Vegas, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mental Health Issues, Online Friendship, Single Parents, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 10:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15705606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: It was just supposed to be a way to earn enough money so that John and his daughter didn't have to struggle so much, but John's online arrangement with Rodney turns into so much more.





	Discreet Arrangements

**Author's Note:**

  * For [popkin16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/popkin16/gifts).



> For Popkin, who knows what it's like to struggle and deserves better things.

It was Laura who sent John the link, because she knew a lot of really obscure stuff and also liked to bust his balls. It was a two birds with one stone scenario.

_Saw this, thought of u. Better than drone work._

John, because he obviously hadn’t learned his lesson after the screaming goat and that video of the hundred-year-old stripper, clicked on the link. At first he thought it was a dating app, which of course Laura would find funny because she knew he wasn’t at all interested in dating or relationships or anything else that involved getting close to another person on an intimate level.

But no. It was an app for sugar daddies who were looking for women or other men they could take care of financially, have an online relationship with. It was ridiculous, of course. Who signed up for something like that?

There were an array of options, and it was only morbid curiosity that kept John on the site. The hopeful sugar daddies ranged in age from their twenties to their seventies. Some just wanted someone to text with about their day, and others were interested more in sexting and receiving naughty pictures. There were even some who were looking for occasional dates to work functions.

The discreet thing wasn’t just in name, either. There were no client photos online to protect everyone’s privacy.

 _Real nice_ , John texted back to Laura. _Not that desperate_.

The truth was, though, that John was pretty close to desperate. He’d been other-than-honorably discharged from the Air Force, so he had few benefits at his disposal. He had no claim on the Sheppard money, having been neatly cut out of the family even before he’d fucked up his stint as a pilot. And Rory’s medical bills weren’t getting any smaller.

He found himself thinking about that website while he worked on other people’s taxes, finding them money for trips and new cars. While he moved lumber with a forklift he contemplated what it might mean to earn five hundred dollars a week just for texting someone. 

Could he do something like that? Have a fake relationship with a stranger just to earn some extra money?

He refilled Rory’s prescriptions, the co-pay painfully high, and wondered if he could send a stranger a sexy text message. Or a dick pic.

He opened the bill for Rory’s therapy visits and wondered how hard it could possibly be to make nice with someone long-distance who was _asking_ to send him money for the privilege.

“Everything okay, Dad?” Rory asked over dinner. Spaghetti again, because it was cheap, and John wasn’t a great cook. “You seem quiet.”

“I was just thinking,” he replied, pushing his noodles around the plate. “When’s the last time we took a vacation?”

“Um…Disneyland? When I was six?”

John sighed. Seven years ago. That was the last time he’d been able to afford to take his daughter on vacation, not counting day trips here and there. There were so many places he wanted to show her – the Rocky Mountains in Colorado, the French Quarter in New Orleans, the rolling Kentucky hills he’d once called home – but they never had the money.

“Is there somewhere you want to go?” Rory asked. “Seirra’s parents took her to New York last year and she said it was really awesome. Like LA but not so fake.”

“Where would _you_ like to go?” John countered. “If you could pick any place in the world?”

Rory fiddled with the rubber bands she kept wound around her wrist, lips pursed as she gave the question some thought. John remembered the little girl she’d been, all braids and missing her two front teeth; all their vacation pictures had featured that adorable gap-toothed smile. Now she was starting to develop womanly curves, and she styled her dark hair in an asymmetrical cut that John had initially been against but had to admit looked good on her.

Where the hell had the time gone?

“If I could go anywhere, I guess…Las Vegas.”

John would never have guessed that. “Really? Why?”

“Because it seems so cool! There’s this pirate ship battle with real cannons, and the casino that looks like a pyramid, and all the shows. You don’t just have to gamble there, Dad. There’s lots of other stuff to do.”

“That wouldn’t have been my first choice. But I can see how it might be fun.”

“Yeah.” Rory gave one of the rubber bands a loud snap. “Maybe someday we could go.”

“We will,” John promised. He reached across the table and squeezed her hand, and Rory squeezed his back.

That night, after Rory had gone to bed, John went online and created a profile for himself at Discreet Arrangements.

*o*o*o*

_These idiots have no grasp of quantum mechanics. Are universities just giving degrees away to whoever shows up for class?_

When John had entered into a contract with MRM through the sugar daddy website, he’d expected more sex talk and less ranting about work. But ranting seemed to be the only way MRM communicated. He complained to John about stupid people on his commute, stupid people at the coffee shop, stupid people in the elevator, stupid people at work.

John had initially been tempted to get out of his contract but was surprised to discover that he actually liked the ranting. MRM, whatever his name really was, could be really funny. And bitingly honest about the people around him. It was kind of refreshing.

_Have women always been this angry? The ones I’m related to are, but I thought it was just a family thing._

_Not something you should probably ask a stranger on the train_ , John suggested.

Even more than MRM, he liked the money that was deposited into his special Discreet Arrangements account at the end of every week. Five hundred real American dollars, and all for being a glorified pen pal. With the extra money John was able to start paying down the credit cards and occasionally indulge in takeout for dinner.

“Did you get another job?” Rory asked suspiciously the second night they had Chinese. 

“Just a raise,” John lied. “Pass the eggrolls.”

 _Is it hard? Being a single dad?_ MRM texted one night.

John stared at his phone. It was the first time he’d been addressed so directly, and not just used as an earpiece for the infinite expressions of stupidity out in the world.

 _Hardest thing I ever did_ , he finally replied truthfully. _But the best thing, too._

It wasn’t like John had wanted to come across as some kind of playboy on his profile, so he’d been honest. Former military, now a single dad working two jobs. It would be obvious to anyone that he was in it for the extra money.

 _Never got along well with kids_ , MRM texted. And then went on to rant about the spoiled, entitled children of the people he worked with, and how all the coddling that passed for parenting these days was going to be the end of civilization.

At the end of the week, John had two hundred extra dollars in his account.

*o*o*o*

_Rough day_ , John texted. _I need a beer. Or twelve._

_The kid?_

_Yeah. Skipped school again._

Rodney – they’d gradually progressed to first names – sent a series of frowny-face emojis. He was very vocal about the importance of education, particularly his own. 

Rory was a good kid, she was just going through a rough time. The teachers at her school were trying to be understanding, but they were hemmed in by attendance policies. Too many more and Rory wouldn’t be passing eighth grade. John would hate to see that happen, especially because she was normally such a good student.

_Other educational options?_

John hesitated to answer that, because he didn’t want Rodney to think he was fishing for more money. He really wasn’t. The seven hundred he was pulling in every week was more than enough. He’d even quit the lumberyard. 

_Nothing I’ve looked into_. It wasn’t really much of an answer, but it was true. John hadn’t bothered looking into private school because he knew he couldn’t afford it, and he suspected Rory wouldn’t do any better there than public school.

_The state of education in this country is abysmal. It hasn’t changed since the first public school opened, which is criminal._

Rodney went off on a lengthy rant about standardized tests, teacher pay, and core curriculum for the better part of an hour and John thought that would be the end of it.

Two weeks later he received an official letter from New Visions Academy, an alternative high school for kids like Rory who needed more flexibility and staff accustomed to dealing with students who had mental health issues. The letter said that John’s deposit had been received and a spot was being held for Rory, pending an interview.

_You didn’t have to do that._

_Your kid deserves a chance to reach her potential_ , Rodney replied. _And that’s the best place locally._

_Now you want to tell me how you knew my daughter’s name and where we live?_

_Oh. That._

_Yes, that._

_Well, of course I wasn’t going to give money to any whackjob off the street. What if they used it for drugs or…or…sex trafficking or something?_

John rolled his eyes. _Did you run a background check on me?_

_What answer will make you least mad?_

The strange thing was that John wasn’t mad, not really. It was such a Rodney thing to do. And at least he seemed to be using his super powers for good instead of evil. Although now their relationship was even more one-sided than it already had been.

_You owe me, now that you know my whole life story._

_What do you want?_

_MRM. What does the first M stand for?_

_Anything but that._

John grinned. Perfect. Information Rodney didn’t want to give up was exactly the information John wanted.

_Exactly that._

_If you laugh at me I won’t send you another dime._

John sent an emoji of a face with a zipper for a mouth.

_My first name, which by the way is historically a masculine name, is…Meredith._

Ooh. That was rough. John wondered if that was part of the reason for Rodney’s prickly personality. Couldn’t have been easy to grow up with a girl’s name, whatever the historical origins might be.

_Very masculine. But I like Rodney._

_Me too. Obviously._

_Thanks_ , John typed. _For helping my kid._

 _Always happy to help someone with a weirder name than mine_ , Rodney replied with a winking emoji. _You want to tell me why you named your daughter Aurora Borealis?_

*o*o*o*

John didn’t hear from Rodney for almost a week, and the silence was deafening. He hadn’t realized how much he’d come to anticipate his regular text chats with the man until they stopped. The weekly deposit didn’t show up either, and John was sure something terrible had happened.

There was nothing he could do about it. He didn’t know Rodney’s last name or even what state he lived in. Had no-one he could contact besides the Discreet Arrangements website admin, but he was pretty sure they weren’t going to give out any personal information.

It wasn’t a great time for Rory to try and give him an intervention.

“Are you doing something illegal?” she asked solemnly. “Because if you are, we can fix it. You can pay back the money.”

“What are you talking about?”

“I checked the credit card statements. You paid them both off.”

John wasn’t ready to have that conversation, not with his thirteen-year-old daughter. But she wouldn’t let him get off the couch.

“I don’t think your raise would be that good. Not for school, too. And I don’t buy that story about a scholarship.”

“You shouldn’t be worrying about money, sweetheart. That’s my job.”

Rory lowered her voice, as if someone might hear. “Are you selling drugs? Like on _Breaking Bad_?”

“No! I’m not doing anything illegal, okay? Geez.”

“What else am I supposed to think?”

John sighed. Sometimes he wished she were more interested in makeup and boys than in how the house was being run.

“Dad?”

“Okay. I have this…friend. He needs someone to talk to. And when I do, he sends money for us.”

Rory’s face squinched up as she thought about that. “He pays you to talk to him? Like a verbal prostitute?”

John wondered how many beers he had left in the fridge. “This is _not_ a prostitution scenario.”

“But all he wants to do is talk? Dad, that’s really sad. Doesn’t he have any friends?”

“Not really.” And yeah, the same thought had occurred to John more than once. 

Rodney never talked about friends or family. Just work, and sometimes his cat Tycho. It was sad that Rodney had to pay a perfect stranger to be his friend, but it hadn’t stopped John from accepting the money. Which didn’t make him feel very good about himself, either.

“Does he ask you to send naked pictures?” Rory asked. “Because that’s really gross and you shouldn’t do that.”

“It’s just talking. Mostly about work.” Also fast-paced games of Prime/Not Prime when Rodney was stuck in boring meetings.

“That’s really weird, Dad. I mean, really weird.”

“I know, it’s just –”

John’s phone buzzed and he pounced on it. He typed his passcode in so fast he got it wrong the first time and had to do it over.

_Looks like I have to sue another restaurant. Why do I even bother trying to eat out?_

_Where the hell have you been??_

“Dad?”

_Oh, right. I missed your payment. I’ll do the transfer tomorrow._

_Fuck the payment. What happened? Are you okay?_

“Dad!”

John looked up. “What?”

“Is that him?”

“Yes, and he’s been offline for a few days. Waiting to find out why.” John looked back at his phone but all he saw were the ellipses that showed Rodney was typing. Whatever the reason, he was relieved Rodney was back. He also recognized that he was way too invested in a man he’d never met, never even talked to over the phone.

“What’s his name?”

“Rodney.”

The ellipses dropped off, but still no text. John resisted the urge to shake his phone.

“You like him.”

John gave a start of surprise. Rory had moved and was standing behind him, looking over his shoulder. “What?”

“Rodney. You really like him.”

“I don’t even know him,” John protested. His phone buzzed.

_Allergic to citrus. Was in the hospital._

“Well, now you know he’s allergic to citrus,” Rory said helpfully.

“Don’t you have homework to do?”

“Nope.” She draped herself over John’s shoulder. “Does he know you have a mentally defective kid?”

John dropped the phone on the couch and reached back for an awkward reverse hug. “You’re not mentally defective. And yes, Rodney knows about you.”

“Tell him hi for me. And I’m glad he’s feeling better.” Rory kissed the side of John’s head. “Can I have some popcorn?”

“Sure.”

John gave her one last squeeze and let her go. He picked his phone back up.

_The kid says hi, and she’s glad you’re out of the hospital._

_You told her about our arrangement?_

_She’s too smart for my own good._

Rodney sent a blushing emoji.

*o*o*o*

John paced around his room, cell phone clutched in his hand. Rodney wanted to talk to him, and not via text messages. But he was leaving it up to John to decide whether or not it actually happened.

Pros: Talking would be easier than typing, and John could finally hear what Rodney’s voice sounded like. Cons: John was no good at talking, and actually talking to each other felt like it would change their arrangement.

When the hell had talking become so intimate? When was the last time John felt like his awkward teenage self?

“Fuck it,” he muttered, and dialed Rodney’s number. The call was answered before the first ring even finished.

 _I wasn’t sure you’d actually call_ , Rodney said. John felt himself grinning like an idiot at the sound of his voice. _I know it’s weird, and not what we originally agreed to, but it seemed like a logical next step and I’ll understand if it’s not something you want to do. We can go back to texting or –_

“It’s fine,” John said, interrupting the babble. The weird part was that it _wasn’t_ weird at all. Rodney sounded exactly the way he texted.

_If you’d like to renegotiate the contract, we can._

“Actually, I’d like to talk to you about that.” John dropped down on his bed – no way was he having that conversation out in the living room with Rory hanging on his every word – and rubbed the back of his neck. “I think we should dissolve the contract.”

The phone went so quiet in John’s hand that he checked to make sure the battery hadn’t crapped out on him. 

“Rodney?”

 _I understand. It’s okay_. He sounded resigned and unhappy. John hurried to reassure him.

“No, you don’t understand. I want to keep talking to you. I just don’t want you to pay me for it.”

_That doesn’t make any sense._

“Nothing about this makes any sense,” John said. “I just…it feels wrong. To take your money for something so simple.”

_Is it too late to put naked pictures in play? I was going to send a dick pic, but it doesn’t look good out of context._

John huffed out a laugh. “Yeah. Too late for that.”

_I was afraid of that. But I think I should still send the payments. I mean, you need the money and I have money to burn. If you don’t want it for yourself, at least take it for the kid._

It was true, the money was helpful. John had paid off all the bills and was even a month or two ahead with the rent. It was nice not feeling so desperate to make ends meet all the time. 

“You’ll keep sending it no matter what I do, won’t you?”

_It’s better than giving it to some random charity. Not that you’re a charity! You are definitely not that! Maybe we should go back to texting._

“Nah,” John said as nonchalantly as he could manage. “I like talking to you.”

 _You’re the only one_ , Rodney said with a snort. _So what do you want to talk about?_

“What are you wearing?” John asked as a joke.

_Uh…jeans and a t-shirt. Why?_

That got John laughing so hard he almost dropped the phone.

_Oh my god, that’s how you laugh? You sound like a Muppet!_

Rodney started laughing too, and John figured that first phone conversation was a win.

*o*o*o*

“How’d you like to take a trip?” John asked Rory. They’d gone out for ice cream and were sharing a table under a big blue umbrella.

“A day trip or a trip-trip?”

“A real, honest-to-god vacation,” John clarified.

It seemed like a good time. Rory’s therapist felt she was in a good place for traveling, and her meds were finally at the right levels. John thought she might actually have fun.

“Where?”

“Vegas, baby,” John said in his best Elvis voice.

Rory’s eyes widened, spoon frozen in place halfway to her mouth. “Vegas? Really? You mean it?”

“Is that a yes?”

“Yes! Yes, yes, yes!” Rory squealed and abandoned her hot fudge sundae so she could go around the table and wrap her arms around John. “I can’t believe it! You’re the best!”

“Just remember that when I’m old and ready for assisted living.” John grinned and hugged her back. 

He hadn’t mentioned the trip to Rodney at all, or if he did he didn’t remember, but there was a double payment at the end of the week and an email confirmation for a high-end suite at the Bellagio that John hadn’t booked but Rodney clearly had.

“What are you doing?” John asked the next time Rodney called.

_Is that a trick question?_

“No, it’s an actual question. How did you know I was taking the kid to Vegas?”

 _You mentioned it_ , Rodney said, but he sounded cagey. 

“I’m not sure I did.”

_Well, I’m sure enough for the both of us. You did._

“I just want to say that if you’re stalking me, it’s creepy and you should stop.”

_I am not stalking you. And quite frankly it hurts my feelings that you would even entertain the idea that I would stoop to something so low and underhanded. I’m not some cyber hacking bottom feeder, you know._

John wasn’t sure if he believed Rodney or not. He sounded sincere, but he was also protesting way too much.

“Well, thank you. For the extra money and the hotel. The kid is going to love it.”

 _I hope you have a really good time_ , Rodney said, and in that John could tell he was completely sincere.

*o*o*o*

The hotel was amazing, and the suite Rodney had booked for them was like something out of a movie. It had an amazing view, two huge bedrooms, and two luxury bathrooms. The suite was three times the size of their whole apartment.

Rory draped herself across the plush sofa. “We should live here forever.”

“I’ll take that under advisement.”

John didn’t care much for the gaudy décor, but the view was unparalleled. The Strip was lit up like a secondary runway for McCarran International. It wasn’t the kind of place he could live, but there was a definite energy to the city he could feel and he kind of liked that.

“What should we do first?” John asked, deferring to Rory since it was her dream vacation.

“Don’t worry, Dad. I have everything planned out.” Rory pulled out her phone. “We’re going to see everything while we’re here: Hoover Dam, Lake Mead, Fremont Street, Treasure Island. And I have a list of shows that would be cool to see.”

“Okay, cruise director. You’re in charge.”

They hit the Bellagio buffet first, since they’d only gotten peanuts on the flight, and then Rory dragged John out to walk the Strip. People were thick on the ground and John kept a close eye on his daughter, watching for signs that she was getting overwhelmed. 

“This is amazing!” Rory said, eyes wide under the bright lights. “Can you imagine the electric bill?”

John laughed. “I’m glad I don’t have to pay it.”

They walked up to the Mirage to watch the volcano erupt, which was a little cheesy but Rory loved it, and then went into Caesar’s Palace to watch the animatronic statues. They ended up back in front of their hotel, watching the famous fountains do their thing. John looped his arm around Rory’s shoulders and she snuggled up against him. It was a perfect moment and John wished he had some way he could thank Rodney for helping make it happen.

*o*o*o*

John slept surprisingly well in the big hotel bed. When he finally rolled out, Rory had a breakfast spread waiting courtesy of room service.

“Morning!”

“What’s all this?” 

“Breakfast. Duh.” Rory loaded up a plate with scrambled eggs, bacon, home fries, and melon balls. She even poured him a big glass of orange juice.

“Thanks, kid.” John joined her at the table. “Tell you what. I’ll do the dishes.”

“Very funny.”

“You take your pills?”

“Yup.”

Rory had the whole day planned out. They did the Hoover Dam tour, played every game at Circus Circus, and bought _What Happens in Vegas_ t-shirts. John was exhausted by the time they got back to the hotel.

“Get cleaned up for dinner, Dad.”

John flopped down on the couch. “Or maybe we stay in and your dad goes to bed early.”

Rory rolled her eyes and tugged him back on his feet. “You can’t mess with the plan. Go take a shower. And wear something nice.”

John sighed and made a show of dragging his feet, but he did as requested. He took a long, hot shower, and put on the nicest outfit he’d brought along. He had no idea what Rory had planned for dinner, but obviously they weren’t hitting up a buffet again.

“Where are we going?” he asked, wandering back into the living room. The Bellagio had several high-end restaurants on site, the kinds of places that probably didn’t have prices on the menu.

“It’s a surprise,” Rory called from her room.

While he was waiting, John shot off a text to Rodney. _Having a great time. Talk later?_

There was no immediate response, so he pocketed the phone. Maybe he’d take a selfie somewhere on the strip and send it to him. Another next step. John couldn’t help feeling that he and Rodney might be building to something. He already considered Rodney his friend. Was it that big a stretch to imagine more?

There was a knock on the door.

“Can you get that, Dad?”

“You expecting someone?” 

“I got you something.” 

John wondered if he should be concerned that his teenage daughter was taking so well to their high-roller surroundings. She knew whatever she charged to the room would be paid by Rodney. John tried not to feel guilty about that.

He opened the door, expecting hotel staff, but there was a man in an expensive suit standing in the hall holding a bouquet of pink and white carnations. He was handsome, broad in the shoulders with a strong chin and blue, blue eyes.

“Rory? Did you hire me an escort?” John asked incredulously.

“If she did, I’m not paying for it.”

John’s hand tightened on the doorknob and for a long moment all he could hear was his heart pounding in his ears.

“Dad?”

“Maybe this was a bad idea.”

John shook himself. “Rodney? What are you doing here?”

“Surprise!” Rory said, though she sounded uncertain. 

“I’d like to go on the record as saying this was her idea, and I told her it was probably a mistake because maybe you aren’t ready. Or maybe you didn’t want to meet me at all, which would be disappointing but understandable given our arrangement, and of course I would –”

“Dr. McKay, you’re babbling.” Rory put her hand on his arm and Rodney’s mouth snapped shut. “Dad, stop looking like a zombie.”

It was hard to stop looking at Rodney – his mouth had the most interesting slant to it – but John directed a narrow-eyed gaze at his daughter. “Explain. Now.”

“Can he at least come inside?” Rory asked. But she was already tugging Rodney into the room. He smelled like coffee and cologne.

Rodney thrust the flowers at her. “I brought these for you.”

Rory blushed as she took them. “Thanks, Dr. McKay! Dad, aren’t these pretty?”

“Wonderful. One of you better tell me what’s going on.”

“Let’s sit down.” Rory escorted Rodney to the sitting area like some sort of professional hostess. She had him sit next to her, across the coffee table from John. “Okay, Dad. I know I shouldn’t have done it, but I hijacked your phone one time when you were in the shower. I wanted to check out Dr. McKay for myself, since you spend some much time talking to him and everything.”

John was having a hard time not staring at Rodney, but he managed to get a good glower in at his daughter. “That’s not your job. You are not the parent here.”

“I worry about you,” Rory said earnestly. She had the flowers cradled in her arms. “And Dr. McKay has been really nice to us. I thought, since you two liked each other so much, maybe you could meet in person. And then you could be friends in real life, or whatever.”

“I told her it was foolish and dangerous to talk to a stranger,” Rodney said.

“Oh, please. It wasn’t like I was going to meet you alone and get kidnapped or something.” Rory rolled her eyes. “I’m not stupid.”

John was at a literal loss for words. What was he supposed to say? Rory had only had his best interests at heart, and he certainly wasn’t mad that Rodney was sitting in his hotel room.

“So what happens now?” he asked finally.

Rory grinned, victorious. “Now you two go downstairs and have dinner. I made a reservation for you at Prime. Don’t worry, Dr. McKay. I already told them about your allergy.”

“I don’t normally like kids,” Rodney said. “But yours is pretty good.”

John huffed out a laugh. “She really is. And what will you be doing while we’re enjoying a fine dining experience, daughter of mine?”

“Room service and pay-per-view.”

“You won’t leave the room.” It wasn’t a question.

Rory crossed her heart. “I solemnly swear.”

John looked at Rodney and tried to be casual. “So. Dinner?”

*o*o*o*

The Bellagio’s steakhouse restaurant had an open-air patio that was adjacent to the fountains, with a view of the fully-illuminated Eiffel Tower from Paris Las Vegas across the street. If Rory had been shooting for ambience she nailed it.

Rodney and John talked about the menu and the wine list, then sat and stared at each other for a long moment once they’d ordered and that topic of conversation had been exhausted.

“I’m not sorry I came,” Rodney blurted out, a flush rising on his cheeks. “I admit it probably wasn’t the best way to do it, but I really wanted to meet you. Although we maybe should’ve worked up to it. Sent pictures first.”

“I was going to send you one from here,” John admitted.

“Really?” Rodney brightened up at that. He really was unfairly attractive.

“Can I ask you a question?”

“Is it something embarrassing?”

John shrugged. “Might be.”

Rodney blew out a breath. “Take your best shot.”

“Why’d you sign up with Discreet Arrangements?”

“Oh. Is that all?” Rodney fiddled with his silverware. “I heard about it from a client. He was bragging, showing pictures of boobs to anyone who would look, saying how much he paid to get full-access to breasty women. It was pretty disgusting.”

John nodded. “Guy sounds like a dick.”

“He is. But I checked out the site anyway – not that I was looking for anyone to send me naked pictures – and I thought…It seemed like a way I could help someone without having to get too close to them.”

John felt an unexpected flood of affection for Rodney. They were pretty similar, really. Hadn’t he been looking to avoid entanglements himself? Keep it all online? He’d been kidding himself.

“Can I ask _you_ a question? What happened to Rory’s mom?”

He should’ve seen that coming. “She died. Complications during childbirth.”

Rodney immediately looked stricken. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have asked that.”

“It’s okay. Wendy…we were really good friends who tried to be something more and ended up back to being friends. She didn’t have any family still living and she was really excited when she found out she was pregnant.”

“Were you there? When Rory was born?”

John nodded. “Luck, pure and simple. Two week leave.”

He remembered it like it was yesterday. Rory coming into the world, red and wrinkly and squalling. Wendy had gotten to see her after the nurse cleaned her off, and she’d cried. And then alarms were going off and the baby was taken to the nursery and John was removed from the room. Just like that, his best friend was gone, and John was a single father.

“She’s lucky to have you, and I’m not just saying that.” Rodney looked so earnest that John couldn’t help smiling back at him.

“I’m lucky to have her, honestly.”

Before things got too schmaltzy the food arrived. Although that turned out to be a mixed blessing, because Rodney felt very strongly about food. John thought at first he was doing it on purpose, making those sexy noises while he ate. He wasn’t. But in between the unnecessary porn noises, John and Rodney got back to their usual telephone banter, only now John got the added visual of facial expressions and sweeping arm gestures. At one point Rodney almost clothes-lined their waiter.

After they charged dinner to the room, John suggested taking a walk. He texted Rory to let her know they were leaving the hotel for a while.

_Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!_

_That better be a long list_ , he texted back.

The sidewalks were full of people, some of them obviously tourists, others dressed in casino uniforms as they went to or from work. A stretch limo went by with drunk women hanging out every window, hooting and hollering.

“How do people live here?” Rodney asked. “All this chaos would drive me crazy.”

“Me too,” John said. They were walking so close that their hands occasionally brushed against each other, every accidental touch sending a little tingle up John’s arm. He couldn’t remember the last time he was so physically aware of another person. Or wanted to be.

“I live in Seattle,” Rodney said. “It’s a pretty busy city these days, but nothing like this.”

“Can I ask what it is you do for a living?”

“You can ask me anything,” Rodney replied easily. “I own a tech company. All those apps everyone used on their phones? The search engines? That’s all my coding. Companies contract out with us.”

“Wow. No wonder you have money to burn.”

Rodney shrugged, his shoulder bumping into John’s. “I’m not in it for the money. I just like the work.”

John nodded. “I used to feel that way about the Air Force. Now…I’m just working to make ends meet.”

“It’s not too late, you know. To find something that excites you.”

 _You excite me_ , John wanted to say.

Rodney stopped in front of New York, New York. “Look at this. The real thing is a million times better.”

John stood next to him looking up at faux skyscrapers and the Statue of Liberty. The rollercoaster was still running, riders screaming as they went roaring by. “Less smog.”

“Less real street food, too. You ever been?”

“Couple times. It was nice, but I like living out west better.”

“Ah, yes. All the unrelenting sunshine and solar radiation.” Rodney snorted. “You probably rollerskate or skateboard or something, don’t you.”

“Surf,” John said with a grin.

“Figures. I like Seattle. Only about a hundred and fifty sunny days in a year.”

“No wonder you’re so gloomy all the time,” John teased.

Rodney turned to look at him, a grin on his face, and John didn’t even consciously think about it. He just leaned in and kissed Rodney like it was the most natural thing in the world. Maybe it was. Maybe he’d been kidding himself for the last thirteen years, thinking he was better off not getting close to anyone.

When he pulled back Rodney’s eyes were wide, and his cheeks were flushed. “Wow.”

Somehow the world had shifted around John without him even realizing it. It was terrifying and exciting at the same time.

“We’re gonna need to renegotiate the contract,” he murmured, and moved in for another kiss.

“Bet your ass,” Rodney agreed, meeting him halfway. That was good enough for John.

**One Year Later**

“I hope you have oxygen in that pack,” Rodney wheezed.

“We’re almost there,” Rory promised. She grabbed hold of his hand and tugged him the last little way up to the summit of Mount Elbert.

John was waiting for them, a big grin on his face as he watched his two favorite people make that last push together. Rodney had been really great about the hikes, offsetting all the physical activity with fine dining and cultural activities. Rory was getting the full Colorado experience.

“Oh, wow. Look at that view!” Rory link arms with John while still holding Rodney’s hand.

They had a clear view for miles – blue lakes, the Sawatch mountain range, a seemingly endless sky. John had forgotten how much he liked being outdoors, and he was surprised and pleased to learn that his daughter was just as into the hiking as he was. It was another way for them to connect, a shared activity they could both enjoy.

“I suppose it was worth all the trouble,” Rodney said grudgingly. 

“Did you know this is the highest summit in the Rocky Mountains? Fourteen thousand, four hundred and forty feet.” Rory always did her research. “It doesn’t seem like it.”

“That explains why I can’t breathe. You know my brain shouldn’t be deprived of oxygen.” Rodney pulled out his water bottle and took a swig.

“You’ll feel better when we have dinner,” Rory said. “I picked Tennessee Pass Café tonight because I want to try buffalo.”

“You’re a weird kid,” John said affectionately.

Rodney snorted. “Like father, like daughter.”

Rory pulled out her camera and started snapping pictures. Mostly the scenery, but also John and Rodney individually and together. John made sure that she got in some of the pictures, too.

“Admit it,” John said to Rodney when Rory wandered a little way off to get more nature shots. “You’re enjoying yourself.”

“I suppose it’s not completely horrible.” Rodney was wearing a floppy hat and homemade sunblock to combat the UV rays he was so afraid of. “The ambience is pretty good.”

“Oh yeah?” John tugged him close and kissed him.

Discreet Arrangements had changed his life. Enriched it. He was finally in a healthy relationship, Rory was thriving at New Visions, and John had a job he actually enjoyed, working for one of Rodney’s subsidiary companies, which had enabled him to pay for their trip to Colorado.

Life was pretty good.

“You guys are sickeningly adorable,” Rory said, taking their picture.

“The worst,” John agreed. “You’d be totally justified in pushing us off a cliff and calling it a climbing accident.”

“Don’t give her any ideas.” Rodney gave John another kiss and went to stand by Rory. “Listen, kid. I have to ask you a question.”

“Forty-two,” Rory replied with an exaggerated grin.

“Don’t be cheeky,” Rodney said, but he was grinning too. “This is serious. Normally a guy would ask the parents this question, but under the circumstances I think it’s best if I ask you.”

John just waited. Sometimes Rodney made weird statements that seemed out of left field until he clarified them. It was a side effect of how fast his brain worked as opposed to his mouth, which was pretty damn fast in its own right.

“So ask already.”

Rodney suddenly looked nervous, which made John nervous even though he wasn’t sure why.

“I’m asking for your blessing to ask your father to marry me.”

Now John was the one who couldn’t breathe. Rory’s eyes went big as saucers, and for one long moment there was complete silence at the top of the mountain. It was broken by Rory’s ear-splitting squeal.

“Yes! Yes, yes, yes! Oh my god, that’s so awesome!” She jumped around and she hugged Rodney, and then both of them were staring at John.

Rodney wanted to marry him? Make things official on paper and in the eyes of the law? John would’ve said he didn’t need any of that, once upon a time. Things were different now, because all he could think about was Rodney in a tuxedo, slipping a ring on his finger and promising him the moon.

“Dad?”

John had to clear his throat a couple of times before he could speak. “Waiting for the question,” he said.

Rodney nodded. “Well, I’m not getting on one knee, not in this terrain. But I will say that I understand if marriage isn’t your thing. That won’t be a deal-breaker for me. I will also say that I love you, and I want to be with you every way possible. And I love your saucy kid and would really like to be her step-dad. So. That’s everything. Oh! One more thing.”

He shrugged out of his pack and pulled a ring box out of it, handing it to John. Inside was a simple black titanium band engraved with the symbol for Pi. John ran his thumb over it, a lump in his throat so big he could barely swallow around it. It meant infinity. It meant forever.

“Say something!” Rory stage-whispered.

John plucked the ring out of the box and slid it on his finger. It was a perfect fit, just like Rodney.

“Is that a yes?” Rodney asked anxiously. “I can do something more romantic if you want.”

“You did perfect,” John said, embarrassed at how choked-up he sounded. “You're right. Marriage was never my thing. But things change.”

“Still not hearing yes.”

John huffed out a laugh. “Yes, genius. I’m saying yes.”

Rodney crushed him in a hug, and Rory hugged the both of them, and they laughed and cried and shouted at the top of the tallest summit in the Rockies, and it was a perfect moment. One John would never forget if he lived to be a hundred.

“I can’t wait to plan the wedding!” Rory said enthusiastically. 

“Oh, no,” Rodney replied in mock horror. “What have I done?”

“No take backs.” John kissed him, and then kissed Rory on the cheek. “And you, don’t get carried away.”

The three of them headed back down the trail, Rory leading the way.

“How do you feel about Elvis impersonators, Dad?”

**Author's Note:**

>  **AN:** So here’s what happened. A friend at work told me about a website called [Seeking Arrangement](https://www.seeking.com/), where a person can hook themselves up with a sugar daddy or a sugar momma. I’ll admit I thought about checking it out. I can pretend to be sexy and stuff via text, I fake it for fic all the time. ::grins::. And goodness knows I could use the money. A friend of my friend’s sister is active on the site and pulling in some decent dollars.
> 
> In the end I decided to turn it into a fic instead. Single dad John struggling to make ends meet and socially awkward Rodney paying for someone to just talk to. And Rory, whose mental health issues mirror similar things my own son has been going through this year. I fell in love with the idea, and I hope you like it too!
> 
> Huge thanks to nagi_schwarz for the speedy beta and unbridled enthusiasm!


End file.
